Polar Opposites
by AccidentalImagination
Summary: When Alex, a young Club Penguin secret agent, discovers his girlfriend in the Arctic Circle has been kidnapped, he has no choice but to ask his sworn enemy, Herbert for help. Their quest turns into the start of an unlikely friendship when Alex begins learning more about the polar bear's shocking backstory.


When I received an audio message on my Spy Phone from someone who claimed they were in the Arctic Circle and had kidnapped my girlfriend, I had a feeling it had something to do with my enemy Herbert.

So I went to his house (if you could call it a house) inside the cave in the woods below the Ski Hill. I banged on the door, and just as I thought I would have to go in and get him myself, the grumpy old bear came out in a pair of faded blue pajamas (it was early in the morning) and simply yawned like it was completely normal that I show up at his door (which I guess by now, it was) and he asked me what I needed _this_ time.

The bear lazily took a sip of his coffee as I played him the audio message and he nearly spat it right out again. _Hello,_ the voice said in a sinister tone, _this is Beatrice. I'm calling from the Arctic Circle. If you ever want to see your girl again, bring Herbert P. Bear to us. Bring him to us and the bears will give you your girl back._

I'll admit, I'm not such a genius for figuring out Herbert was involved. But the point is, he definitely recognized the voice in the message. Which meant I could force him to help me, right?

Wrong. Because that's when things got weird.

As soon as the message has finished playing, Herbert was on the move. I didn't need to _force_ him to do anything. He was helping me without any persuasion.

"Hey, Polar Bear!" I said, inviting myself into his home. I won't lie, I had never seen Herbert act this way before, and it was kind of freaking me out. But I would never tell him that. I didn't mind slipping up in front of my friends. But around the bear, I always kept my cool. It bothered him that nothing ever bothered me. As far as he knew anyway. And I didn't plan on telling him anymore than he knew already.

"Hey! _Polar Bear!"_ I repeated, emphasizing the last part. I wasn't positive, but I was pretty sure he didn't like it when I called him that.

Herbert stopped right in his tracks, and turned to look at me. I was glad he had stopped scurrying around the room like a cat being chased by a vacuum cleaner, but that _look_ he was giving me was something else. Not anger- I had gotten that look from him plenty of times and was used to it- but uneasiness. Fear. Concern. Maybe even a little bit of anger… But I don't think it was for me.

It was making me uncomfortable. More uncomfortable than I would like to admit. I almost ruined the whole "cool" act by asking him if he was alright. But I couldn't do that. I know it makes me sound like a horrible person, but trust me, if you've known Herbert for the amount of time I have, you'll learn not to really care about him.

But that _look._

I shook myself. (Mentally, of course. I couldn't let Herbert catch me shaking my head vigorously to calm myself down. Can you imagine?)

I crossed my arms and gave Herbert my best look of: "I Don't Really About You But I Want You To Help Me With Something So I Guess I'll Be Somewhat Nice".

You would be surprised how often I have to give him that look. Which meant he should have recognized it. But he didn't. Or at least, he didn't show it. The polar bear sat down at his wobbly wooden desk in his not-so-sturdy chair. To my surprise, he gestured for me to sit too. Not that there was anywhere for me to sit but the floor. Still, it's the thought that counts I suppose.

I wasn't exactly overjoyed at the idea of sitting on the cold and solid rocky floor, so I stayed standing. Herbert didn't ask me to sit again.

Instead, he sighed and grimaced. (I think it was his "I Don't Want You To Talk But I Know You Will Anyway So Get On With It" face.)

I guessed he was waiting for me to ask him what the heck was going on. So I did- "What the heck is going on?"

He looked exasperated. "Look kid-"

"Kid?" I interrupted. That was a new one.

He looked at me pointedly and I decided this might be a good time to shut up for once.

"Alex," He started again. He paused only for a second to make sure I wouldn't make him start over again. This was oddly satisfying to me. "Alex, this is bad." He continued.

I tried to become serious. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean-" he fumbled for words. I raised an eyebrow. "What I _mean_ is that this is bad. Really bad." I wasn't quite sure what to make of this. "Like, really, really, REALLY bad!" He had this look in his eyes, a look that said he wanted so desperately for me to understand, but he wasn't sure how to tell me.

Normally, I would've let my "always cool" attitude take over, but I was too curious and worried about my girlfriend Alexia, to be my usual cheeky self.

"Let's start with the basics," I offered, trying to at least be a little bit helpful. "Who was that in the message?"

Herbert looked suspicious. Then doubtful. I shrugged. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll figure it out on my own."

"Oh no you won't." Herbert stood very suddenly. I tried to act like his height was no big deal, but if he were a house, I would be the front door. I was already small for my age, now you're standing me next to a six and a half foot polar bear, who also happened to be my enemy and, really, could rip me in half and consume me if he wanted to.

I guess I'm lucky he doesn't want to. (Honestly though, sometimes I annoy myself. I would have killed me a long time ago if I was him.)

"Lola," Herbert finally said like it was a great heavy burden to get off of his shoulders. "That was Lola."

I stared at him for a brief moment before asking the obvious follow-up question: "Who is Lola?"

"Do you like to do anything besides ask questions?"

"I like to annoy you."

Herbert sighed. "Fair enough."

I continued to look at him expectantly. (Not too expectantly- never let your enemy think for even a second that they have something that you want.)

"Fine. Lola is my mother."

I couldn't help but be shocked by this. I felt my penguin jaw drop. It took me longer than it usually would to come up with a retort. "I guess kidnapping innocent penguins runs in the family, huh?"  
Herbert snorted. "I wouldn't call you innocent."

"I wasn't referring to me. You haven't kidnapped me since we first met, have you Polar Bear?"

I heard a growl in the back of the angry bear's throat and I would've continued but we were wasting time. If Alexia was in trouble, I needed more information.

"Okay, so what's the story with this mother of yours? What's wrong with her?"

Herbert rolled his eyes. "You mean besides her being abusive, evil and and a total witch? Nothing at all."

"Oh, so she's just like you."

"No!" Herbert yelled suddenly, with a fire in eyes. I flinched only slightly. No matter how many times I've heard it, there is nothing like hearing a polar bear yell. "I will _never_ be like her!"

"Chill, Herb!" I said. When he still looked furious, I added, "Okay, I get it, you'll never be like her. But why? What makes her worse?"

"Because-" Herbert swallowed and shuddered as if he were remembering some awful memory. "Because Lola kills. She kills and she hurts and she tortures. And she _doesn't care_ that she's hurting people. She doesn't care that she's killing them."

Herbert was breathing heavily now. Part of me wanted to reach out to him and tell him it would be okay, and gently ask him to continue explaining the situation to me.

I wish I had done that. I wish I had been kind and mature enough to do the right thing and comfort him. Because now Herbert was crying, crying as he shared these things with me, even though it opened up a window in his brain, a window to the past that made him relive horrible things. And he was crying, and he was probably so embarrassed that he was crying, and I could have done the right thing and made him feel better. I wish I could say that I did.

I wish I could say that I did the right thing.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
